


Writing Ideas

by C4LI5S



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, My Mind Is Beautiful, Soulmateau, promps, writing ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4LI5S/pseuds/C4LI5S
Summary: Just that





	Writing Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> .

When they born every person is rewarded with a gift. Drawing, singing or writing.

The first thing that you create with your gift is a hint about your encounter with your soulmate. This hints start after you have three years old.

DRAWING: The first thing that you draw is the place where you meet your soulmate, with the time you can improve the drawing and make it more detailed.

SINGING: You sing the first song that you both listen together. Even if the song doesn’t exist yet when you sing it, you already know the melody, and when the song actually exist you already know the lyrics.

WRITING: You write the first conversation you have with your soulmate. You even describe the timing and the tone in your partner voice, but cannot describe the person no matter how much you try.

If you don’t have the opportunity to meet your soulmate, because they die first or you die first, then the things change.

WHEN YOUR SOULMATE IS dead BEFORE MEETING THEM.

DRAWING: You draw the place where your soulmate is buried, or the place where they died. Some can even draw the moment when their soulmate died. But usually you draw a nameless grave.

SINGING: The first song you sing is the last song your soulmate heard before they died. You sing the whole song, not just the melody, you even know the lyrics of the song even if it doesn’t exist yet.

WRITING: You write the las words your soulmate said before dying.

WHEN YOU DIE BEFORE YOU MEET THEM.

DRAWING: Dark. You fill a whole page with pitch black, not even a trace of another color visible in the paper.

SINGING: When you die before meeting your soulmate you are deaf before your gift appear, when you turn three years old your hearing comes back, and you sing the first song you hear.

WRITING: You write the last thoughs you had about your soulmate before dying.


End file.
